Zayn and Andy
The relationship between Zayn Malik and Andy Payne. Zayn and Andy met during their first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are both sorted into Slytherin and were at first sigh on good terms. Because both Zayn and Andy have discreet and dominate as character properties, they soon came into interacting as they both wanted to have the male lead into the Slytherin Dungeon back in 1990. They are very very evenly matched towards each other, and started to go by as frenemies. After their war, they have a good talk in Douwe's hut. While Douwe seems to know that the two have a lot more in common than they think, he left his hut to let them have their moment to let them got to know each other better. Because of that, both Andy and Zayn seems to accept the other and go on as friends. However, Zayn seems to feel more for Andy than he knows. In 1992, they got closer and closer with help from Santana Lopez and Rami Milton. They've noticed that Zayn seems to like Andy more than just friends, and wanted to help him getting them together. At Andy's side, he didn't noticed anything at all, and was getting attention from Bella Thorn, a girl from Gryffindor. This leads to Zayn's jealousy and started to ignore Andy. Andy, who has no idea why, started to worry about Zayn as he is getting confused by his leads. However, their dormmates (Noah Puckerman and Rami) noticed something was going on between the two, so they started to putting them more together. One day, Noah put both Zayn and Andy into their sleeping dorm for a talk, and that was leading by Zayn admin his crush for Andy. As soon as Andy was trying to put it in himself, he was getting kissed by Zayn. The two shared a very well kiss as they both felt kind of awkward afterwards. At the end of the year, Zayn was telling Bella to back off, because Zandy was going to happen, which Andy heard on accident. Andy smiles, as his feelings for Zayn was mutual. Andy and Zayn finally started to date in 1993 when they come clean for their feelings. They are also known as the Toxic Love Snakes by follow students because of their special way of their relationship. They don't show their kissis or romantic moments in public, this on purpose. Their relationship wasn't made to be in public, but for their moment together. Although Zayn can be very jealous when someone comes really close to Andy. Because of that, he'll make sure that no one will take his spot. Andy knew that Zayn was his soulmate, and couldn't imagine a life without him. They have amazing sex, good conversations and their love was getting stronger day by day, as a good relationship should be. History Third Year (1993-1994) Fourth Year (1994-1995) Gallery 807e7dcd64a67e35e48f250cb00e9dc1.jpg tumblr_mtozwrx3X51sc4azlo1_500.png tumblr_ov7l5uoZ6r1v1x7fto1_1280.jpg zandykiss.jpg Zandy.jpg tumblr_mvx4ayzIYC1ryxeo8o1_250.gif tumblr_n3k4lrTyvK1qedz19o2_500.png 8870bb8987bda33c75b08213c241cab2--eat-do-you.jpg 13bea0afbc2d4a54.jpg Trivia * Zandy is actually a real life couple ** There are rumours that Zayn Malik might have been in a secret romantic relationship with Liam Payne ** They are also called Ziam. *Andy and Zayn are each other first kiss and first time. *They are both in Slytherin. *They started as enemies, and turned out as boyfriends. *Zayn's jealousy can be a trouble for people that come too close to Andy. *Andy and Zayn have relationship issues in 1994. **This also leads to the Andy and Patrick's one night stand. Category:Relationships Category:Romances Category:Married Category:Same-sex Category:Intimate Category:Sexual Category:Couples Category:Family Category:Zayn's relationships Category:Andy's relationships